


2013/05/11 Word of the Day: Snafu

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [12]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Britta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/11 Word of the Day: Snafu

**Author's Note:**

> **Snafu**   
>  [A badly confused or ridiculously muddled situation](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/11.html)

"Did you hear what's going on in Andalasia?" Britta asked her study group conspiratorially.

"Where?" asked Annie.

"Andalasia. It's in Asia, near the Andes Mountains," Britta replied breezily.

Jeff closed his eyes, as if bracing himself; Abed blinked; Pierce and Troy nodded in agreement (they'd never heard of the place, but it sounded legit); Annie and Shirley both looked confused and worried.

"Anyways," said Britta, continuing. "Apparently they're burning off HALF of their forests to get rid of this invasive species. BUT it's DESTROYING the habitat of an ENDANGERED wild cat population that LIVES in the forest!" 

At the blank response she cried, "Isn't it terrible?! Open your eyes, sheeple!"

"Um... Britta..." said Annie meekly. "Where did you hear this from?"

Britta puffed up, happy that she knew something Annie didn't. "I read it in a newspaper called 'The Onion'."

Annie's mouth opened and closed, as if knowing her explanation wouldn't help at all.

"Britta, 'The Onion' is a fake newspaper," Jeff explained snarkily. "I'm sorry to say (except not really) that, like so many other things, you Britta'd this one too."

"Wait... so it's not a real...?"

"They have articles like 'Men are the Best' and 'Florida Restaurant Discontinues Lion-Meat Tacos'," he said, scrolling down his phone.

"They're feeding people lion?!" exclaimed Britta.

Troy's eyes widened like saucers. ("I wonder what that tastes like... probably like a giant chicken.")

"No! It's made up," said Annie. She pulled out her phone too. "See? Here's another one: 'Everyone On Flight Annoyed By Screaming Kid Rock'."

Around the table, there was a mixture of chuckles and looks of pity.

"As I said, Britta'd! But don't worry though; it's not a Brittastrophe."

Britta looked crestfallen. "So... what am I going to do with all these fliers?"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, Andalasia is from the Disney movie "Enchanted".


End file.
